Kaneki Ken
'Abilities' ---- One-Eyed Kind Cost: ''- Cooldown: '''-'' *Passive (RC cells) - 'Kaneki doesn't have Mana and uses RC cells instead. The base value of RC cells is 280 + Level x 40 RC cells. When Kaneki takes any damage, 50% of the damage taken is converted to RC cells. When having RC cells, the RC cells are decayed at a rate of 0.7% of the maximum RC cells every 0.2 seconds, the decay speed is doubled when out of combat. *Passive - ''When Kaneki's basic attacks or skills deal damage to enemies, he converts 15%/18%/21%/24% of the damage dealt to restore his Health, the conversion rate is reduced to 5%/6%/7%/8% when dealing damage against non-hero units (the conversion rate is upgraded at level 6/11/16). ---- Rinkaku - Rize Q Cost: ''- Cooldown: '8 / 7 / 6 / 5 / 4 seconds *Passive - 'Every 3 basic attacks performed by Kaneki will increase the basic attack range of his next basic attack to 300 and make his next basic attack pierces in a line using his '''Rinkaku', dealing 10/20/30/40/50 + AD + of current RC cells physical damage to all enemies hit. The basic attacks that use Rinkaku can trigger critical strike and on-hit effects (including Life Steal). *''Active - ''Kaneki uses Rinkaku to pierce in a line, dealing 10/20/30/40/50 + AD + of current RC cells physical damage to all enemies hit and afflicts them with Bleeding debuff for 3 seconds. The Bleeding debuff deals damage every second for a total of 15/30/45/60/75 + AD + of current RC cells physical damage within 3 seconds. The attack using Rinkaku from the active effect is considered to be a basic attack, it can trigger critical strike and on-hit effects (including Life Steal). ---- Hunger Instincts W Cost: ''- Cooldown: '22 / 21 / 20 / 19 / 18 seconds *Passive - 'When launching a basic attack on a target with Health lower than 50%, Kaneki's Attack Speed is increased by 40%/50%/60%/70%/80%. This bonus Attack Speed is given to Kaneki for the entire duration of the active effect of this skill regardless of the passive's conditions. *Active - ''Increases Kaneki's Movement Speed by 10% for the next 7 seconds. Within the duration, when Kaneki moves toward an enemy hero that is visible within 1300 range nearby, the Movement Speed buff is adjusted to 20%, and if an enemy hero that is chased by Kaneki within 1300 range nearby has Health less than 50%, the Movement Speed buff is adjusted to 40%. ---- Predator E Cost: ''- Cooldown: '16 / 14.5 / 13 / 11.5 / 10 seconds *Active - 'Kaneki jumps to a target enemy unit, dealing of target's missing Health) with a minimum at 80/110/140/170/200 + Bonus AD + of current RC cells physical damage. When Kaneki jumps to a target, he also slightly knocks the target back and reduces the target's Movement Speed by 40% for 2.5 seconds. When using this skill against non-hero units, the skill damage is adjusted to 1000-7. ---- 'Half-Kakujas R ''Cost:'' ''- 'Cooldown: '''120 seconds *Active - 'Kaneki actives his '''Half-Kakujas' and instantly restores 250/500/750 Health, the Half-Kakujas grants him of Kaneki's maximum Health bonus Attack Damage and 20% bonus Movement Speed for 15 seconds. Upon entering the Half-Kakujas state, Kaneki instantly gains 30%/40%/50% of maximum RC cells. ---- 'Skins' ---- Category:Heroes